


The Best Part of Me

by AndiiErestor



Series: Oracle of Imladris [26]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: B2MEM2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndiiErestor/pseuds/AndiiErestor
Summary: The musings of a lover.
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel
Series: Oracle of Imladris [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1198450
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: Back to Middle-earth Month 2020: Endings and Beginnings





	The Best Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15 Prompt: Begin your story in the middle of an important scene and watch how it unfolds from there! For non-story responses, choose a book from your shelf, open it to the middle, and choose a sentence from the middle of the page; create a fan work starting from that point and see what develops.

I could never be so graceful as the arch of your neck when you are lost to ecstasy, nor as strong as your grip on our sheets - _tearing_ \- holding on for dear life as I bring you closer to the edge. My lips around your cock are only as good as the release you gift me when I push your over that threshold. Your voice as the sounds of bliss leave your lips - my name escaping with them - a prayer for more and a merciful end alike.

You are the best part of me, when we are joined as one.


End file.
